dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Frog (3.5e Monster)
*: A behemoth rock frog standardly uses Power Attack. Its effects have been subsumed in the statistics. These grizzled frogs are huge and covered in wart-strewn, rocky hide. Nothing of these creatures suggests that they ever saw water, and their fearsome fiery breath renders provoking adventurers to smoldering ashes, which they then eat. Rock frogs speak Ignan, although older and larger exemplars have been recorded to speak common as well. They are very intelligent and generally good natured, if somewhat fickle. Their hands and feet possess sharp, bony footpads which are used for burrowing. Rock frogs stand up to roughly 10 feet tall, and weigh about 2,000 pounds. Combat Rock frogs aren't too fond of fighting, and prefer to respond to any hostile provocations by swiftly resorting to their powerful fire breath. If they are forced into melee however, they employ a roguish and cunning fighting style, using their numbers to flank and focus their attacks on one person at a time. Rock frogs hold little pretentions of fighting prowess, and will quickly retreat by burrowing if they are outmatched. Rock frogs are able to use their limbs to burrow through rock and stone, both natural and worked. Their claws are not meant for battle however, and are treated as improvised natural weapons with a -4 penalty for their use. (Su): 30-foot cone, once every 1d4 rounds, 4d6 fire damage. Reflex DC 20 half. The save DC is Constitution based. The breath weapon of a rock frog advanced in HD deals 1d6 points of fire damage per Hit Die. If a rock frog is sufficiently advanced to make it Huge, the breath weapon is a 60-foot cone instead. (Ex): To use this ability, a rock frog must hit with its tongue attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold with its tongue. (Ex): If a rock frog has established a grapple with another creature, it makes another grapple check on its next turn in order to draw that creature into its mouth. A creature starting its turn inside a rock frog's mouth is automatically dealt damage equal to that of the rock frog's bite attack every round, until it or the rock frog is dead, or until it is released. The rock frog may swallow a creature of up to Medium size. A creature inside a rock frog's gizzard may continue attacking it, but automatically fails its Reflex saves against the rock frog's breath weapon when it uses it. The rock frog loses its Dexterity bonus to Armor Class against any attack made by a swallowed opponent. Skills: A rock frog has a +8 racial bonus on Jump checks, and can jump at no penalty even without a running start. On a high jump, rock frogs may leap 1 foot for every 2 points of the check's result (instead of the usual 4), and have no vertical jumping limit other than the height of their check. Rock frogs also have a +4 racial bonus on Swim checks, but no actual swim speed. Behemoth Rock Frog These sterling, old rock frogs have amassed a social standing amidst their kind equaled only by their own mighty girth and size. They are both intelligent and wise, and striking conversationalists that can talk Common and Giant in addition to Ignan. They wield a cultivated sense of humor, and powerful fire-based spell-like abilities. Combat Breath Weapon (Su): 100-foot cone, once every 1d4 rounds, 22d6 fire damage. Reflex DC 34 half. : At will—''fireball'' (DC 17); 3/day—''wall of fire; 1/day—summon nature's ally VIII'' (greater fire elemental only). Caster level 15th. Save DCs are Charisma-based. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster